Kokoro no Harmony
by Roze Hime-sama
Summary: The harmony of two hearts beating together in sync...Ch.5 Amemiya Taiyou. A collection of readerxcharacter fics. Accepting requests!
1. Kirino Ranmaru

Hi, people of Earth!

J: We're not aliens, strictly speaking!

Whatever! As promised, I've updated all my stories. Whoopee! The exams are over!

J: This is dedicated to ArtermisGoddessOfHunting!

I do not own any IE characters. I only own J, who is my OC, a.k.a. M—

J: Hey! Don't you dare call me that!

Enjoy! XD

* * *

Kokoro no Harmony Ch.1

"Bye!" You yelled out as you ran out of your front door. Today, you were starting at a new school as a second-year. "Now, how do I get there?" you mumbled as you stared at the address of your new school, Raimon Junior High.

"Kyaaaa! It's Takuto-sama!" screamed someone. A girl with blonde hair and pink clothes ran from behind you.

A bunch of squealing and screaming girls ran after the lead girl. You sighed and shook your head. They were probably crazy fangirls of some soccer guy from Raimon.

As you walked, you caught sight of who the fangirls were chasing. Two guys were standing in front of a convenience store. One had long rose-pink hair tied in twin tails. His friend had short, wavy ash-brown hair.

Looking up, the two boys saw the sea of fangirls chasing them. The guys muttered something to each other.

"The Mist!" The pink-haired guy said. Immediately, a cloud of mist rose around the boys. The fangirls stopped in their tracks.

Grabbing his bag, the brunet ran away, leaving his friend behind. The pink-haired guy gulped and hid himself behind a tree.

Walking up to him, you tapped him on the shoulder. The boy jumped. He relaxed when he saw you. "Hi, I'm Kirino Ranmaru. Are you new?" he asked curiously. "I've never seen you around school."

You nodded. "I'm L/n F/n." You pointed in the direction of the fangirls. "Having a little fangirl trouble?"

Kirino nodded sheepishly. "I don't want to end up being glomped by a bunch of loons."

"It must be hard, being popular." You smiled sympathetically.

"Well, some guys take it okay." Scanning the surroundings, Kirino pointed out a tall, navy-haired boy. The boy had crossed his arms over his chest, and he was wearing casual clothes instead of the school uniform.

"That's Tsurugi. Even though he's a first-grader, he has a dark aura around him. He always acts cool about everything. If the fangirls bother him, he never shows it."

"So," you say, rummaging in your backpack. "I'm thinking you need some help, getting to school." You pulled out a black jacket with a hood. "Put this on."

Smiling, Kirino took the jacket gratefully. "You know, it's glad to finally meet a girl that doesn't try to hook on with me."

You blushed, hiding your face so that Kirino wouldn't see. Okay, so maybe he was cute.

…

…

…

"Minna! Let's welcome L/n F/n! She's dropping into the middle of the term today; so, L/n-chan, please introduce yourself!" Sensei said.

You stepped into the middle of the classroom. "Ohayo. My name is L/n F/n, nice to meet you!" You bowed.

"Who wants to sit next to L/n?" Hands shot up into the air, from girls and boys alike. Your heart skipped a beat when you caught sight of Kirino, who also had his hand in the air.

"Alright! Kirino-kun, please take care of L/n and show her around the school!"

Gasps arose from the classroom. You tried hard not to smile as you felt the envious glares of Kirino's fanclub on you.

Kirino smiled. "So, we meet again."

"Kirino! It's nice to see that you've finally found yourself a cute girlfriend!" A boy with goggles on his forehead and tanned skin said, clapping Kirino's back hardly.

"Hamano! Don't tease him!" The brunet from this morning said.

"Stop it, Hamano." Kirino was blushing prominently.

"Nice to meet you. I'm Shindou Takuto, Kirino's best friend." Shindou tapped his fingers absentmindedly on the table.

"And, he's also the captain of the soccer club, the top of our grade and a brilliant pianist." Hamano added.

"Hamano!" Shindou looked embarrassed.

"There's a soccer club?" you asked, sounding interested.

"Yeah," said Kirino, who had recovered from Hamano's ribbing. "You can come along for practice later."

"You sure are treating her like your girlfriend," muttered Hamano.

Kirino and Shindou both sighed.

"Never mind him. Hamano's always the class clown, the court jester." Shindou said.

…

…

After school, Kirino led you to the soccer club clubroom. "Here we are!" he said, pausing outside a tall building.

"That… That's the soccer club clubroom?!" You gasped loudly. It was a huge place, with at least four floors.

"It always has that effect on newcomers," said Shindou. He walked closer, and the automatic doors slid open with a whoosh.

"Captain!" yelled a guy from inside. The boy had brown hair and metallic blue eyes.

"Hi, Tenma," Shindou replied.

"Kirino-senpai, is that your girlfriend?" A teal-haired boy asked, smirking as he stared at Kirino with seemingly innocent golden eyes.

Kirino flushed. "No, Kariya," he replied hotly.

"Kirino-san, are you always the butt of the soccer club jokes?" you asked him.

Kirino shook his head. "I don't know what's gotten into them today."

The doors slid open again. Tsurugi walked in. "Captain, Kirino-senpai," he greeted coolly. When he saw you, he raised his eyebrows. "Are you Kirino's girlfriend?"

Both you and Kirino blushed.

"Why does everyone think that we're dating?!" you exclaimed.

"Hi! Are you the new kid?" A tall girl with long red hair said.

"Yeah, nice to meet you."

"I'm Seto Midori, and this is Yamana Akane." Midori slung her arm around your shoulders. "So. Are you joining as a player, or as a manager?" she asked you.

You shrugged. You liked playing soccer, but you weren't that good at it. "I'll just watch you guys."

A month later, you had settled into your new life completely. You made friends with the soccer club guys. But in the progress, you also made a lot of enemies, who were jealous of the friendship you had with Kirino.

"Ohayo!" Aoi's voice sounded from across the road.

"Hi, Aoi-chan," you replied. "Are you having a food time at your new school?" asked Aoi.

"Yeah," you responded.

"Do you have a crush on anybody?" asked Aoi mischievously.

"What? No!" you said, choking on your mouthful of coffee. The question had totally caught you off guard.

"Well?" Aoi had crossed the road and was walking beside you.

"I…" you started. The image of a pink-haired, azure-eyed boy forced itself into your mind. You blushed at the thought.

"You like Kirino," Aoi said. It wasn't a question, just a statement of defiance.

"No!" You were having a hard time denying it.

"Yep!" Aoi looked smug, a victorious look on her face. "Kirino likes you too."

"How can you say that? We're only friends…" you faltered as the subject of your conversation, Kirino Ranmaru walked towards you.

"Morning, Kirino-senpai!" Aoi greeted Kirino. She looked at you, as if trying to gauge your reaction.

"Ohayo, L/n-chan!" Kirino said. And to make things worse, he was smiling softly, staring directly into your eyes.

You felt your cheeks grow warm. Kirino rook no notice and continued walking.

"Senpai! I'm late for something; I'll go to school first~" Aoi ran away.

"A-aoi!" You stuttered.

"What's wrong, L/n?" Kirino asked. He looked concerned.

"Nothing," you replied, looking at the ground.

"Is someone at school bothering you?"

"No."

"What's wrong, then?" Kirino looked perplexed.

"Just that I really like you but I'm too afraid to confess to you!" you blurted. You gasped loudly, realizing your mistake. "I'm sorry. I'll just…" You started to walk away, but a hand closed onto your wrist. You looked behind you, only to see Kirino holding your hand.

"Don't go. I like you too," he said simply.

"But, there are loads of other pretty girls around. Are you sure?" You just couldn't believe what was happening.

Slowly, Kirino moved closer. You moved too, until your noses were touching. You both closed your eyes and leant in.

Just as you were going to kiss, someone said, "Nice one, Kirino."

You jumped apart. Shindou was standing behind you, with Kariya and Tsurugi beside him.

"Congratulations, Kirino-senpai." Tsurugi was smirking.

"Look! I've got a picture! This is going to be in the school newsletter!" Kariya ran off.

Both you and Kirino were blushing prominently.

"Geez, those guys…" said Kirino, slipping an arm around your shoulders.

"Never mind, Ranmaru," you held onto his hand.

You and Kirino walked to school, ignoring the gazes and catcalls of other people.

* * *

Phew! That was long!

J: Press that lonely little button below…

I'm accepting requests! Please review!


	2. Fubuki Shirou

Thanks for the reviews, guys! They motivated me so much, I decided to update the second chapter today!

J: NemesisGoddessOfRevenge does not own any IE characters. They all belong to Level-5.

This is dedicated to Shiranai Atsune! Please enjoy~

* * *

Kokoro no Harmony Ch.2

"Fubuki! Can you teach me to do this piece of math homework, please?" asked Endou, scratching his head.

"Ah. Sure, Endou!" Fubuki walked over to his captain and bent his head over Endou's desk.

"Fubuki!" You scolded. "You shouldn't be so nice to everyone—you haven't even finished that worksheet yet! People take advantage of your kindness."

"Heh…" Fubuki tilted his head sideways. "I guess that it's out of habit that I'm so nice to everyone."

You sighed and shook your head. "Some people just don't deserve that treatment."

"Or maybe you'd rather Fubuki turn into his meaner twin Atsuya, right? L/n-chan." said Fudou, walking into the classroom.

"Shut up," you growled. "And don't call me L/n-chan!"

Fudou simply raised his eyebrows and walked on. Yes, you had a reputation of being tough at school. Even the tough bullies wouldn't dare cross you. And for some particular reason, you were rather protective of Fubuki.

"L/n! Wanna come to my place for a sleepover tonight?" asked Aki, your good friend and neighbor.

"Sure. Who else is going?"

"Oh, just the usual bunch. Fuyuka, Haruna, Touko and Rika!" Aki winked.

"Rika? Is she going to force us to play matchmaker again?!" You exclaimed loudly.

"Nope!" said a new voice. Rika was glaring at you. "For your information, I've got a new target at school. We are going to make another couple!"

"No much difference, eh?" you muttered.

"Aki. I need to tell you of my new matchmaking plans…" Rika scooted near Aki and whispered something into her ear.

"Oh! Do you think that will work?" Aki looked suspicious.

"Of course! I'll ask him~" Rika bounced off. Grabbing Fubuki, who dropped his pen onto Endou's forehead in surprise, she whispered something in his ear.

Fubuki turned bright red and nodded. Smirking victoriously, Rika patted him on the back and said something else.

Fubuki's mouth opened like a goldfish. Rika smiled some more and shot him a glare, as if to emphasize her point.

When Fubuki nodded again, Rika grinned and flounced back to her seat.

"What did you say to him?" You demanded. Suddenly, you found yourself very curious of what had made Fubuki turn bright red.

"Nothing~ it's none of your concern, actually." Rika and Aki shared a glance.

Across the classroom, you could hear the conversation between Endou and Fubuki, who had retrieved his lost pen.

"What did Rika want?" asked Endou.

"She…" Fubuki whispered something inaudible to me.

Unfortuanate for him, some classmates around him heard and they started whispering among themselves as well. Some of them were pointing at you.

Rolling your eyes, you settled back into your seat. The teacher came in for your afternoon classes, and the classroom quieted down.

"Hey, L/n! Are you going to stay after school today?" asked Aki.

"Yeah. I have some work to catch up on. Why the question?" you said.

"Nothing. Just asking." Aki went back to her work.

You felt suspicious. You were sure that Aki was keeping something from you, and you didn't like it.

Halfway in the lesson, you looked towards the left side of the classroom and found out that Fubuki was staring at you. He blushed when you noticed.

Reflexively, you blushed too. Your classmates stopped what they were doing and stared at your staring contest like an interesting tennis match.

"Ahem." The teacher cleared his throat, and the class averted their eyes from you. Your teacher also looked at you and Fubuki. Finally, he decided that nothing was wrong and he continued on with the lesson.

"Psst, L/n-san!" Kazemaru, who sat in front of you turned around.

"Yes?"

Kazemaru held out a note. "This is for you."

"Who is it from?" you asked as you took the note.

"I can't tell," said Kazemaru, looking apologetic. "It would spoil the lovely surprise!"

"Surprise?" Kazemaru just winked and turned back again.

You made a mental note to pay attention to the lesson and not look at the note yet. Finally, your curiosity overtook your body and your fingers automatically went for the note and opened it.

_Dear L/n-chan,_

_Please meet me after school behind the gymnasium._

_I've wanted this chance to talk to you for quite a while._

_Love, your secret admirer._

Blushing hotly, you shut the note with trembling fingers. "Who sent that?" Your heart was thumping hard.

"Kazemaru!" You thumped the tealnet on the shoulder.

"Ow! Yes?" Kazemaru said, rubbing his shoulder.

"Who on earth sent this note to me?!"

"Oh, but I can't tell you! One more thing; it's not only a note, but a love letter!" Kazemaru ducked as you swung a heavy fist at his head.

"L/n! No violence in the classroom!" The teacher said.

"Gomen, sensei." you bowed your head.

You tried to concentrate again, but your mind kept skipping back to the mysterious note. Hmm… Neat cursive. Who sent that note?!

"It seems like someone likes you, L/n-chan!" Rika said.

"Hey! How'd you know?!" You asked accusingly.

"I peeked over your shoulder and saw the note! Remember to meet your secret admirer after school~ I'll be wanting all those juicy details for my gossip blog!" Rika sniggered.

"RIKA!" By then, your face was bright red.

"Miss L/n, is there a problem over there?" asked Sensei, who was obviously getting annoyed.

You shook your head, feeling humiliated. Why were you getting so worked up about that note?!

After school, you went over some notes with the other classmates in your biology class. You'd just completed an exercise when you remembered the little white note.

"Oh gosh! I'm sorry, Gouenji-san, Kidou-san! Can we do this some other time later? I'm really late for an important meeting!" You stood up quickly.

Gouenji laughed softly. "Is it that love letter?"

You looked surprised. "How did you know that?!"

Kidou smirked. "The news is spread fast and far, L/n-chan."

"Do you guys know who the sender is?" you asked anxiously.

"We can't tell!" Kidou said.

"The guy who sent the note is a good guy; I'm sure you like him too!" Gouenji smiled.

"How did you guys know so much? Unless…" you glared at them. "You know the person! Who is it?"

"We're not telling! Now, stop talking and hurry about. You don't want to make him wait!" Gouenji wiggled his finger at you.

Sighing expectedly, you gathered your books and ran to the gym. On the way, you dropped all your stuff onto the floor. Cursing, you bent down to pick your things up.

"L/n-chan? Are you having trouble?" asked a soft voice.

You looked up and saw Fubuki smiling at you. You blushed. "Y-yeah."

"Let me help you." Before you could protest, Fubuki had already picked up your books and was stowing them inside your bag.

"Thanks!" you said. Fubuki handed your bag back. Your hands brushed against each other, causing both of you to blush.

"What are you doing here, Fubuki?" you asked curiously.

"I'm here to do what Rika asked me to do." Before you could react, he took your face in his hands and stared into your eyes.

You felt your cheeks burning. "You… are my secret admirer?"

"Yes. I love you, L/n-chan. Will you go out with me?" Fubuki asked.

Instead of replying, you pressed your mouth to his lips. You engaged in a gentle making-out session. Fubuki put his arms around your waist, and you hugged his neck.

Finally, you both broke away, due to the lack of oxygen.

Fubuki pecked you on the cheek. "I love you, F/n."

"Shirou." Holding hands, you resumed kissing until Rika showed up with her camera and snapped photos of you.

For the first time in your life, you were grateful for Rika's cupid games.

* * *

Please review!

J: Press the lonely little button below… Hey, what am I doing?! That's your line!

R&R!


	3. Yukimura Hyouga

I apologize for not updating sooner! This is the long-awaited chapter that many of you requested: Yukimura.

Yukimura: Do I actually have that many fans?

Yes you do! Let me check the review page… 5 reviews requested you!  
Yukimura: Wow.

I don't own IE or any of its characters. They all belong to Level-5. P.S. Special thanks to kugelover22 for giving me such a great idea!

* * *

Kokoro no Harmony Ch.3

"I hate winter…" you mumbled, peering out from your window as snow fell down from the sky. You were an orphan, living at the Sun Garden Orphanage.

"It's time to get up, L/n!" Kariya yelled, knocking on your door.

Shaking your head to wake up fully, you changed into your school uniform and walked out of the room.

"Ow!" you tripped on something round. Glaring down at the floor, you saw a tennis ball that had nearly made you fall down. Sighing, you picked the ball up.

"Masaki!" You shouted. You and Kariya treated each other as sister and brother, as you both had been in the orphanage for the same amount of time.

"Hee!" You heard Kariya run away from you, towards the kitchen for breakfast.

"Come on in, F/n! Masaki, have you been playing tricks on your 'sister' again?!" Hiroto said, handing you a plateful of hot pancakes.

Masaki grinned mischievously and bent his head over his breakfast.

Shaking your head again, you shoved the food into your mouth.

After breakfast, Kariya suddenly noticed that all the clocks in the orphanage were set a few minutes back. "Arrrghhh! We're going to be late!"

Grabbing your arm, he dashed outside, pulling you with him.

"Hey!" You protested. Snow was getting into your eyes.

"I don't wanna be late!" Kariya continued running.

When you arrived at school, classes had already begun. Going off to your respective classrooms, you and Kariya separated ways.

"Gomen, sensei!" You bowed to the teacher as you hurried to your seat.

"Hi. I'm an exchange student from Hakuren Junior High; nice to meet you." The new boy sitting next to you introduced himself.

You recomposed yourself. "I'm L/n F/n."

"Yukimura Hyouga." You shook hands.

"Are you here for the soccer club?" you asked.

Yukimura looked surprised. "How did you know?"

"Because Endou Kantoku keeps on talking about his friend Fubuki-san will be coming to visit Raimon and Fubuki-san will bring his top student for a school exchange program!" You said in one breath.

"Ah…" Yukimura nodded. "Are you a manager of the soccer club?"

"Technically, no. I just enjoy watching Kariya practice with them, so the soccer club kinda adopted me." You smiled.

"Have a nice time here at Raimon, Yukimura!" Kirino said from across the aisle.

"Thanks, guys!" Yukimura smiled, but his smile looked guarded.

When the bell rung, signaling the end of the school day, you stood up and dragged Yukimura outside with you.

"Oi, L/n-san!" Yukimura protested. "Where are we going?"

"To the soccer club, of course! You wouldn't happen to know where it was, would you?" You giggled, acting slightly out of character.

Yukimura hung his head in mock defeat. "Fine, you win."

Grinning, you led Yukimura out of the school. You stopped abruptly in your tracks when you saw it was snowing, again.

"Oh, I hate snow!" You sneezed as a tiny snowflake landed on your nose.

"What have you got against it?" Yukimura asked, curious.

"It's so cold! I'm more of a summer person, like Tsurugi!" You pointed at the latter, who was also shivering, unwilling to get out in the cold.

"Well, you can't choose the weather! Let's go." With a smirk, Yukimura grabbed your hand and dragged you away.

"How would you know how to get to our destination?" Your mind was in a daze; Yukimura's hand felt so soft.

"By doing this." Yukimura raised his voice. "Shindou! Mind if you lead me to the soccer club?"

The wavy-haired brunet smiled and made his way over to you. Then, Shindou's forehead creased slightly. "Are you and Yukimura… holding hands?!"

You looked down at your entwined hands and blushed. However, Yukimura didn't seem fazed at all.

"Oh, I was trying to prove that winter is great to L/n-san!" Yukimura said. "I'm attempting to drag her to the soccer club instead of the other way round."

"Okay. Follow me." Shindou led you to practice.

Still shivering from the cold, you plopped your bag onto the bench and sighed loudly.

Naturally, Akane noticed. "What's the matter?"

"Nothing. Aside from the fact that Yukimura dragged me here," you grumbled.

"Oh, you're bonding already?" Akane's eyes shone.

"What?!" You were about to say more, but Endou arrived with Fubuki and started directing the team to do their warm-ups.

"Guys! Today, you are going to play a practice match! Divide yourselves up into teams." Endou instructed.

The guys did as he said so, and they started the match.

You weren't paying attention, your eyes fixed on the horizon. You hadn't even realized that the match had ended some time later until Yukimura waved his hand in front of your face.

"L/n-san?" Yukimura sounded worried.

"Huh?"

"You were spacing out." Yukimura took your hand again and pulled you up.

"Why do you keep on holding my hand?" You asked lightly.

"Your hands are freezing; I just want to warm them up." Yukimura smiled softly.

You and Yukimura kept on holding hands as you walked out of the school perimeter. When you reached the crossroad, Yukimura paused and took his phone out. "Sorry, L/n-san. I promised to pick up something for Fubuki-san from the drugstore." His voice sounded genuine.

"It's alright."

"May I have your phone number?" asked Yukimura shyly.

"Sure." You felt surprised, yet you also felt happy that Yukimura wanted to call you. "It's (your phone number)."

"Thanks!" Yukimura inputted your number into his phone. Gently, he untangled your hand from his. "I'll see you tomorrow. Bye!"

"Bye." You watched as Yukimura turned away and entered the drugstore. You continued walking home.

When you passed by a dark alley, just a few streets from the drugstore, a huge hand covered your mouth and pulled you into the alley.

"Har har. Look who's here! A pretty little girl, all alone!" A gangster emerged from the shadows.

"See what's in her bag!" Another boy commanded.

"Let me go!" You struggled to get away. "What do you want?"

"We want your money and valuables, of course!" The boy grabbed your bag and started searching through it.

"Don't touch me!" You kicked out and your foot connected with something. A boy let out a howl of agony.

"Why, you little!" The boy moved to slap you on the face. You cringed and closed your eyes, waiting for the blow.

"Panther Blizzard!" There was a loud bang as a highly-charged soccer ball blew through the alley, scattering the bunch of gangsters. The ball hit the boy who was about to slap you, and he crumpled unconscious onto the ground.

"Are you alright?" Your savior asked. You looked up at Yukimura, who was holding you up against him.

"Thanks for saving me." Your lips trembled slightly. God knew what would happen if Yukimura hadn't turned up in time.

Suddenly, Yukimura bent his head down and kissed you on the lips. You felt fireworks sparkling to life behind your closed eyelids.

After what seemed an eternity, Yukimura pulled away. "Sorry. I don't know what got into me just now." His cheeks flared red.

"It's okay. I liked it." You ducked your head shyly.

Slowly, a grin spread across Yukimura's face. He kissed you again, and you could feel his lips curved into a happy smile.

* * *

There! Again, thanks for the ending part, Pu-chan! Who's up next? Shindou, Tsurugi, Taiyou, or someone else? Please review!


	4. Shindou Takuto

Here's to all of you who voted for Shindou! Shindou, Kariya and Taiyou all have three votes, but I had to do Shindou first, as he was the first guy to be requested.

Shindou: Poor me.

I don't own IE or any of its characters. They all belong to Level-5. Enjoy!

* * *

Kokoro no Harmony Ch.4

"F/n! Would you mind helping me take the contestants to their respective practice rooms?" Your brother, who was working as a helper at the Piano Competition, handed a bunch of loose sheets to you.

"Coming!" You unplugged the earphone buds from your ears and put them back inside its case. It was the summer holidays, and a local piano competition was going to be held tonight. Your brother was helping, and for some reason, he had dragged you along to sign up with him as well.

Opening the door to your resting room, you found a shocking sight there. An ash-brown haired boy was sitting in front of the piano, his back to you, and his hands were poised in the air, ready to start playing.

You felt really curious about him, so you let him continue his piece. When his fingers landed on the keyboard, they started flowing smoothly across the keys in a gentle caress. You recognized the piece as Beethoven's Moonlight Sonata. You played the piano too, but your teacher had deemed the piece too difficult to play, but you still practiced in private.

Suddenly, the boy saw you in the reflective surface of the piano. Quickly, he stood up. "I'm sorry!" He sounded really apologetic. "Is this your room?"

You laughed. He was cute, with serious maroon eyes. "Yeah, but it's okay for you to stay here and practice. I'm L/n F/n."

He shook your hand. "I'm Shindou Takuto."

"Oh, you're one of the contestants for today's first round, right?" You did a quick scan of the list in your hands.

"Yes." He scratched his head awkwardly. "So… where should I go to now?"

"Come on! I'll lead you there." You helped Shindou gather up his music sheets.

"Thanks." Shindou held the door out for you.

When you arrived at a practice room, Shindou walked in and set his things down on the table next to the piano. He turned to look at you. "It's okay now; I can practice on my own."

"Can I stay and watch you play?" You pleaded.

He looked surprised. "Sure you aren't going to waste your time seeing me practice?" He teased.

"Wasting my time? You're one of the best pianists around town!" As you said it, you knew that it was true. Shindou's name was quite famous in the piano world, as he was a prodigy in almost everything, including music.

He blushed. "Not really."

"Not really?" You sounded incredulous. "I bet you'll make it back for the second round."

"A bet, huh? You're on." Shindou's eyes twinkled with amusement. "What do I have to lose?"

You thought for a while. "Umm, the loser owes the winner a favor!"

"What kind of favor?"

"Something within the reasonable request!" You replied.

"Okay. You know how to play the piano, right?" Shindou changed the topic.

"How'd you know?" You didn't think that you'd mentioned that little piece of info to Shindou before.

"Your fingers are strong, in a way that you only could be a pianist or someone who enjoys working out." He raised his eyebrow. "And I'm thinking that it isn't the latter, huh?"

"Shindou!" You punched him lightly in the arm.

"If you hurt my arm, you're responsible for the hospital insurance!" He warned.

The both of you grinned at each other in the empty piano room, sinking into the warm moment between you.

Shindou let out a little cough. A light blush dotted his face. "So, can you play a piece for me?"

You shook your head hard. "I'm no good," you protested.

"I don't believe you. Go on." He grabbed your elbows and sat you down at the piano.

"You win," you grumbled. Then, you tried to imitate what Shindou had done earlier on when he was playing the first few bars of the Moonlight Sonata.

A couple of lines later, you got stuck, as a result of lack of practice. "Ah! I can't play that bit."

Shindou sat down beside you and took your hands. You blushed. "I'll teach you."

Holding your hands gently, Shindou guided them over the keys. Surprise, surprise. With the help of Shindou, you succeeded in mastering that tricky bar.

"Thanks, Shindou!" You smiled. Then, you noticed the time. "Oh, no! I'm going to be late!"

"Right, you're a helper for the contest." He stood up, letting go of your hands. "So…" He said shyly. "See you later?"

"Okay!" You walked out of the room, resisting the urge to break into a crazy dance. Shindou was so cute!

"Ow!" You bumped into your brother at the corner. He didn't look pleased.

"Where have you been? Frolicking with your new boyfriend?" Your brother patted your head.

You scowled. "Don't tease me, nii-san. I don't have a boyfriend!" _Yet_, you added silently.

Soon, it was time for the first round. "Shindou Takuto!" The speaker announced.

You gulped. "What's wrong with you? Shindou's the one who's competing; and yet, you're more nervous than he is," you scolded yourself.

The loud applause of the crowd jolted you back to reality. You saw Shindou walk to the grand piano, bow deeply and sit down. Then, he started playing. His music was fantastic, brilliant, holding the attention of everyone in the hall.

Too soon, his piece ended. The judges all smiled and clapped their hands. Then, they held up their marking board. 9.8, 9.7, 9.5 and 9.6! That was almost a perfect mark.

As soon as Shindou walked into backstage, you grabbed his arm from behind.

"Ah!" He whirled around in surprise. When he saw you, he sighed. "You could try not to give me a heart attack!"

"Sorry!" You were sure that your eyes were shooting rainbows, and your whole face was glowing with glee. "See? You nearly got four perfect marks~" You elbowed him in the ribs.

"I was so nervous! I played a few notes wrong and…"

You clamped your hand over his mouth. "Stop dwelling in the past. You'll definitely get into the second round, with that high score."

"Fine, you win." He grinned. "What's my punishment?"

You tapped your chin. "Let's go to Inazuma Ice for ice-cream!"

He looked surprised. "How is that, in any way, a punishment?"

"Oh, I dunno." You hooked your arm into his. "Let's go!"

…

…

"Mm! This ice-cream is delicious!" You licked your ice-cream cone.

"Yeah." Shindou sat down beside you. He was also holding a cone. And, being the perfect gentleman, he had insisted on paying for your ice-cream as well.

"So, what do you want to do now?" You asked, suddenly feeling shy.

"Do you want to go to the park and have a walk with me?" Shindou's eyes were closed.

Your eyes widened. Was he asking you out? You started blushing. "S-sure."

On the way to the park, Shindou's hands and yours kept bumping onto each other's. Each time your hands made contact, Shindou would mutter an apology, and you would smile and brush it off. Finally, you reached the park.

"Let's sit down here." Shindou led you to a bench and sat down. "I hope the competition goes well."

You sniggered. "Stop worrying so much! It's not good for your health."

"Okay," he muttered.

A few minutes passed in silence.

"L/n-chan?"

"Yes?"

"Thanks for cheering me on." Shindou sounded grateful.

"You're welcome!" Suddenly, you had an idea. "Close your eyes."

"What for?" Shindou asked, but he closed them anyways.

"I'm giving you something for luck." Before you could lose your courage, you leaned forwards and kissed him. Shindou's lips tasted like the chocolate ice-cream he'd been eating a few moments ago.

You drew back and smiled.

Shindou was blushing hard, but he took your hand and smiled too. "I like you too," Shindou murmured faintly.

"I know." You rested your head on his shoulder, and squeezed his hand back.

* * *

So, guys! Vote for Taiyou or Kariya! Fei, Gouenji and Kidou have two votes each. Review, please!


	5. Amemiya Taiyou

Again, many apologies for updating so late! This time, I'm back with a Taiyou special...

Taiyou: Nooooooo!

J: Live with it, dude.

Oi, Taiyou! No complaining! You've got 10 votes from the dear readers...

Taiyou: /faints/

I don't own IE or any of its characters! They all belong to Level-5~

J: And Kirino, Shindou and Kariya have sealed their fate~ They're scheduled to die once Hime-sama finishes her horror fic.

Kirino, Shindou and Kariya: /faint/

J: So many dead bodies... Should I dump them onto the floor?

Yeah, sure will do. Enjoy!

* * *

Kokoro no Harmony Ch.5

"Tsurugi Kyousuke! You come over here, right now!" You screamed at the top of your voice.

"What, F/n?" Your childhood friend raised an amused eyebrow at your outburst. He put down the soccer magazine he was reading onto the glass table.

"Why the heck did you sign me up for art class?" you demanded.

"It wasn't my fault," Tsurugi explained. "Your mother signed the form, not me." He made a move to pick the magazine up again.

"Don't move!" You turned around sharply to face him. He obeyed and relined back onto the soft couch, one of his favorite places to sit on when he was at your place. "It's still indirectly your fault, Kyousuke!" you scowled. "It was totally your idea."

"Maybe." Tsurugi shrugged in that indifferent way which infuriated you so much.

"Are you listening?" you stormed over to him, where he was sitting on the couch.

"Yes." Tsurugi said meekly, grinning, knowing that your 'tantrum' wouldn't last long.

"You know I hate art," you said through narrowed eyes.

"Girls should be gentler and um, not so loud, straightforward…" he backed further into the couch until his back was pressed against it as you advanced.

"And how will going to art class help me change my un-girlish personality?" you glared at him.

He laughed, unnerved by your deathly glare. "It might change it. Just so, you know, I don't get that many bruises on my arm."

"Kyousuke!" You punched him in the arm.

"Ow!" He rubbed his arm. "See?" He pointed to it, as if to make his point clearer.

"Arrghh!" you screamed in frustration. "Art is for total sissies!"

"I feel offended," Tsurugi put a hand on his heart in mocking sadness. "I enjoy art, and I'm as manly as hell."

"You?" you snorted through your nose heavily, your mock anger disappearing, replaced by disbelieving laughter.

Tsurugi laughed along with you. The two of you had known each other since you were little children, giving Tsurugi the automatic pass to call you by your first name. You, on the other hand, called him by his first or last names as you wished, sometimes giving him childish nicknames to embarrass him.

Up to now, when you were both thirteen, you were still good friends. You were probably the only other person on earth who could make him laugh like that and show his real personality other than Matsukaze Tenma or his brother, Yuuchi.

It was also due to the fact that you didn't act like the other girls, who were girly, boy-obsessed gossipers and found your childhood friend very attractive. Tsurugi often chastised you for that, but he didn't mind it. He also despised all those fan girls he had at school.

Well, back to the topic of art class. "So, what's the real reason for signing me up for the art class?" you questioned.

"I dunno." he shrugged with easy grace again. "Something for you to do?"

"That's nice of you," you murmured.

"So that you won't use your free time to beat me up," he winked.

"I take that back," you said, glaring. "Where will this art class take place?"

"At the society center next to the hospital." Tsurugi yawned, pausing for a brief second. "One of my friends will be attending too."

"Tenma?" you guessed.

"Nope." Tsurugi resumed reading his magazine. "Another guy, who, mind you, is also a soccer freak."

"Oh, okay. When's the first class?" you asked.

"Um, let me see." He checked his watch, blinking. "In oh, about half an hour?"

You froze. "Kyousuke!" you roared. Shooting him another glare, you hurried into your room to change and throw together some stuff to take to art class.

"Have a good time!" he called behind your back, with that sarcastic smirk of his back on his face.

"Tsurugi! The next time you pull something like that, I am so kicking you out of my house!" you retorted, then dashed away.

By the time you reached the society center, you were panting. "Ha… Hmm…" you scanned the sheet for the activities that were going to be held at the center this weekend. "Classroom… 109."

Finding the correct classroom, you slid the door open and peered in. Not many students were seated there, as you were about fifteen minutes early.

Spotting an empty seat in the middle of the classroom, you plunked yourself down in the chair. "Curse that darn Tsurugi Kyousuke," you muttered under your breath.

"Oh, you know him?" An orange-haired boy blinked at you. "Are you Tsurugi-kun's childhood friend?"

You looked at the boy in surprise. "Yes. So you're that friend Kyousuke was talking about."

"Yeah. I'm Amemiya Taiyou. Just call me Taiyou, everyone does that." The boy smiled and took the seat next to you. "Is it alright if I sit here?"

"Sure. I'm L/n F/n." You replied.

"So, L/n-san. Why curse Tsurugi?" Taiyou asked.

"That stupid little—" you stopped. "Well, he was the one who persuaded my mother to sign me up for this art class. And he knows that I hate art," you complained.

"Really?" Taiyou raised his eyebrows up. "Well, for one fact, I hate art too."

Your eyes widened. "You too? Then what are you here for?"

"Ah…" he chuckled and ducked his head shyly. "I'm a recovering patient at the hospital next door. Since I kept on sneaking out of my room to play soccer with my friends, my nurse Fuyuka-san made me come here to kill off my free time."

"I see…" you trailed off. "Then are you okay now?"

"I hope so." Taiyou winked at you.

You felt a slight blush creep up your cheeks. What was this feeling? You never felt like this when Kyousuke winked at you, which he did so often.

"Good morning, students!" The teacher walked in. He was a man with curled, wavy hair and an absent-minded look on his face. He swayed as he walked, his hips swinging this way and that way. "I'll be taking attendance now. I'm Kuroshima Ryouma."

"Oi, Taiyou." you nudged your new neighbor. "What do you think of the new teacher?"

Taiyou's eyes sparkled with mischief. "He kinda… walks like a goose?"

"See, see! He's wearing earrings, ooh," you whispered back.

"You reckon he's gay?" Taiyou asked, trying to keep a straight face.

You burst out laughing at that. Everyone looked in your direction.

"Excuse me, miss…" Kuroshima-sensei scanned his piece of paper. "L/n? What's so funny?"

"Nothing, sensei. I was just telling Taiyou here-" you gave Taiyou a friendly pat. "-how nice your earrings were. Really, um, artsy."

"Oh." Kuroshima-san looked confused. "Well, thanks. Getting back to the lesson…"

Taiyou leaned down to whisper in your ear. You felt his hot breath against your ear, and a shiver went down your spine. "You're a much improvised speaker," he said.

"Thank you, Taiyou." you smiled at him, blushing.

He smiled back, looking nervous. He was about to say more, but Kuroshima-san spoke again.

"Today, we'll be learning about Van Gogh, the famous artist who cut off his ear. I'm sure you've all heard of him…"

You and Taiyou let out a groan at the same time. Catching each other's eye, you grinned at each other gleefully.

"I can't wait for this lesson to be over," muttered Taiyou. "That Van something dude is weird."

"Yeah," you remarked. "I'll always remember him as the dude who cut off his ear and shot himself."

"Totally." Taiyou leaned back in his chair.

"Hey, Taiyou," you said, motioning for him to come closer.

"Yeah?"

"Wanna make bets on what sensei's going to wear next week?" you asked.

Taiyou thought for a moment. "Sounds good. I think that he'll turn up in a Van Gogh cosplay suit."

"No way!" you giggled. "Not something that bad!"

"Maybe." Taiyou said.

The both of you continued making guesses at Kuroshima-san's clothing all the way through the lesson. Time flew by quickly, and the end of the lesson came in no time.

As you got up to leave, you weren't surprised to find Tsurugi leaning against the doorframe of the classroom. "Wait here a sec," you told Taiyou. You turned your head towards Tsurugi. "What are you doing here?" you mouthed.

Tsurugi made a motion with his finger, urging you to come forward. "Your mom requested that I pick you up."

"No way."

"Yes way."

"That's not even a word!" you complained.

"Hey, Tsurugi," Taiyou greeted his friend.

"Hey. Having fun with F/n?" Tsurugi asked.

"Yeah. See you." He turned to walk away. Before he left, he bent down by your ear again. "L/n. I think that art class is getting more fun." With that, he walked off, leaving behind a bright blush on your face.

"What did he say?" asked Tsurugi curiously.

"N-none of your business!" you retorted, still blushing.

Tsurugi chuckled and pulled you away from the classroom.

A few weeks later, you and Taiyou were having fun in art class again. This was the last class, and you couldn't help but feel sorry that you wouldn't be seeing Taiyou again.

"I can't believe this, but art class is really fun!" exclaimed Taiyou.

"Why do you have this change of opinion?" you questioned, tipping your head to one side.

Taiyou blushed and looked away. "Um, because…"

He didn't answer, and sensei entered the classroom. "Today we're going to have a go at painting each other's faces."

"Because of that!" Taiyou's blush had vanished, and he was grinning widely.

"Hey! You're almost as annoying as Kyousuke is!" you said, jokingly.

"Are you two dating?" he asked suspiciously.

"Nope." you inspected his face closely. Taiyou was blushing. "Is someone jealous?"

Taiyou blinked, and blushed even harder. "N-no…. Of course not…"

"Here's your face paint!" Two pots of paint were plunked down in front of you.

"Here goes nothing!" Taiyou suddenly dipped his hand into the paint and left a long paint mark on your cheek.

"Taiyou!" You said, outraged that he had started without you. "Take this!" You smeared paint over his forehead.

Taiyou looked surprised, but then he recovered quickly. "Hey!"

You had a great time painting each other's faces. To soon, sensei was clapping his hands for silence. "Now listen, class! I'm opening another class scheduled for next week. If any of you are interested in joining…"

Taiyou turned to you. "Are you joining?"

You groaned. "Kyousuke signed me up already."

"Then I'll do it too," he looked determined.

"Why? You don't have to go through this torture!" you felt confused, but happy at the same time.

"If I ever need a reason, it will be you, L/n." Taiyou said, a serious look in his eyes.

At those words, you nearly melted. Was… was he really in for this? Was this happening to you? You couldn't stand the warmth that was forming rapidly between the both of you.

"To heck with you reason," you replied, and crashed your lips onto his.

Taiyou opened his mouth in obvious surprise. You took the advantage to kiss him harder. Then, Taiyou came back into his senses and kissed you back.

"Ahem, Amemiya-kun, L/n-chan." Kuroshima-sensei coughed.

You both broke away, blushing. "I-I'm sorry," you stuttered. Most of the class had already filed out of the classroom.

"I, erm…" Taiyou couldn't find a single word to say.

"Never mind." the teacher sighed and walked away.

"That was close, F/n." Taiyou said softly.

"Yeah," you agreed. You looked at him shyly. "Cam I… can I have another one?"

He willingly obliged. The fireworks bloomed again behind your eyelids.

Then, you felt Taiyou smirking. You pulled away. "What's wrong?"

Taiyou's smirk grew wider. "We're still covered in paint."

You smiled back. "I like us in this way."

You continued smiling at Taiyou, so you failed to notice the navy-blue haired boy grinning his face off in the shadows of the corridor.

"Congratulations, F/n, congratulations." Tsurugi smirked as well.

* * *

Tsurugi: O.o Why am I here?

Read the story, silly!

Tsurugi: And why are there so many dead bodies on the floor?

J: Beats me.

Vote, guys, vote! Gouneji and Kariya have got 4 votes each... Saru and Fei have got 2 votes each... But mind you, Tsurugi, I have a very vibrant story plot in mind for you...

Gouenji and Kariya: /faint/

Tsurugi: Why is everyone dead?!

Reviews, please! XD


End file.
